Beaker's Story
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: Beaker would like to tell us a story today. So sit down and grab a big thing of popcorn, because it's story time!


**Oh, my! Beaker made a story for us? Wonder what it's about...**

**x.x.x**

**Beaker's Story. By WrittenWithPencils.**

**x.x.x**

Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep!

Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep!

Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep!

Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep!

Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi miMi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mi mi mi mimi mi mimi mi mimi mimi mi mi meep-meep. Mi-meep mi mi mi, mimimi, mi mimi mimimimi! Mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mimi mimi mimi mi mi mi. mimi mi meep meep meep mee mi mi mi. Mi mee mee mi mi mi mi mi mi. Mi mimimi! Mi mimeep mi mi, mi mi, meep, mememee!

Mee mi mi mi mi meep meep mee mi meep. Mee, mee memee, me mi meep mi mi mi mi. Meep. Meep. Meep. Meep. mi. Mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mi mimi mi meep. Mi mi meep, mee me mi meep, me, mi. Mee-mee meep. Me-mi meep. Mee-mee me mi mee mee mi mee mi mee mi mi mee me meep mi mi mi!

Mi mi, mimimi, mee me meep. Me me! Me me me mi mi meep me mi mi. Meep meep Mi mee mee mi mee mi mee meep, mee me me mi mimi mimi mi meep! Meep meep mee mee mee. Mi mi mi mimimi mi mi mee mee meep mi meep mi mimi meep mee mee mee mi meep mee mi mi mi mi mi mee meep mee meep mee mi mi mi mi meep.

Mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee meep mi meep mi mee mee mi mee meep meep meep meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep! Mee mee mi mi mi meep mee meep meep meep mimimi meep me meep! Meep meep!

meep mememe mi mi mi mee mi mi mi mi mi mi mi mee meep meep mee mi mi mi! Mi meep mee meep me mi mi meep mi meep me me me meep mi mi meep meep mi mi meep mi mi mi mi mi meep mee mee mi meep meep meep mi mi mi mi!

mi mi mee mee meep, mee mee mi mi mi mi. Mee meep meep!

mi meep, me,mi meep, me, Mee meep meep!

**x.x.x**

**Beaker should really become an author, huh?**


End file.
